


paint and puns

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Established Relationship, F/M, adrien is hurting everyone with his puns, day 8: acting like their alter egos, hmm i ended this in a cliffhanger i guess?, i mean if you consider it one i guess, marinette and adrien think that alya and nino are as blind as they are, marinette is a little tease, marinette makes some puns and adrien is a proud boyfriend, paintball in the woods, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teamwork is something Marinette and Adrien are definitely good at, no questions asked. (Day #8 of Adrinette April. The topic for the day: acting like their alter egos).</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint and puns

"Watch out!" 

With a thump, Adrien found himself landing on the floor, trying hard not to groan at the pain the fall had left him with. To his left, a purple ball whizzed past, landing on the forest floor and exploding the purple paint it had contained. 

"You saved me." Adrien breathed, looking up to thank his saviour. 

He was met with Marinette's sweet face. The raven-haired girl immediately stood up, pulling Adrien up by the arm as she did so. 

"Don't thank me yet." she murmured. She gestured to her right with her head, signalling Adrien to follow her as she ran through the forest swiftly. Although Adrien didn't really understand what was going on, he obliged, not wanting to get as close to getting attacked as he had before Marinette had saved him. 

"So...explain the mechanics to me again?" he asked after catching up to her. She was walking throughout the woods with the end of her weapon pressed to her cheek, ready to aim in case anything except her and Adrien moved. 

"Try not to get hit. Hit other people. Capture the flag." Marinette explained briefly. A smirk then appeared on her face as she turned to Adrien. "Little lost in the big woods, are we, _chaton?_ " 

"Never when I'm with you, bugaboo." Adrien answered, not missing a single beat.

Marinette rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face as she gestured for Adrien to follow her yet again. They ventured silently into the woods, both Adrien and Marinette on guard for any surprise attacks. 

"I still don't understand why they want us to play this game." Adrien murmured, back to back with Marinette as he strained to hear a suspicious rustle in the bushes or a familair voice.

"They said it was for us to know how to work better together." Marinette replied, and Adrien could just _see_ the amusement on her face. 

Adrien snickered. "That's - _get down!_ " 

In one swift movement, both Adrien and Marinette were on the ground, narrowly dodging yet _another_ purple ball. This time, however, the source of where it had come from stood a few feet in front of them, and she seemed to be staring down in horror at the two brightly colored spots of green and red paint on her camouflage. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Adrien smirked at Marinette as she stared at him in disbelief. 

Marinette didn't answer, only aiming her gun above Adrien's head and shooting before laying back down. Beside her, the forest ground was stained bright blue. 

"Aw, come _on!_ " 

Nino and Alya stood defeated in front of their triumphant best friends, who smirked and stood up immediately. " _Bien joué!_ " The two exclaimed, giving each other a proud grin. 

"I can't _believe_ you guys didn't get hit." Alya grumbled, and Marinette only sent her best friend an apologetic smile. 

"Listen, we'd love to stay and _chat_ ," Adrien could see Marinette's suppressed groan, "but we've got a flag to capture. Isn't that right, Mari?" 

"How many puns have you made, dude?" Nino asked, shaking his head at _his_ best friend's antics. 

"I stopped counting when they were over a dozen. That was also probably the time when I gave up on telling him to take this seriously." Marinette said, rolling her eyes. 

"We better get going, Marinette." Adrien reminded his partner. "Any more of us sticking around her could get us into a _paw_ -sitively dangerous situatuion." 

Marinette glared at Nino and Adrien, as if to say, "See?", before running off to follow her green-eyed companion into the woods. 

"Do they still think we don't know?" Alya murmured, walking back to the entrance of the woods. "I mean, they're obvious enough as it is." 

Nino snickered, slinging his arm over Alya's shoulder. 

"Let's just agree to act as surprised as we were when we 'learned' they were dating."

* * *

"There they are." Marinette murmured, peeking out from behind a bush to stare at Alix and Ivan. As winners of the last paintball fight they had had (where Adrien was unfortunately away doing a photo shoot), their two classmates had been assigned to guard the flag. Anyone who defeated them would, in turn, be the next guardians of the flag in the next game - and their teacher had promised them a special prize. 

"Do you have a plan?" Adrien whispered, looking at Marinette with curiosity. 

Marinette smirked, sending her partner a mischeivous look that had Adrien gulping in fear for his own safety. "Trust me on this, kitty." 

A few minutes later, and Adrien was peeking through the bushes for a different reason. He looked around for Marinette's signal, feeling like his heart was in his throat. 

"This plan better work, Marinette." he murmured to himself, hoping upon hope that neither Alix nor Ivan were looking his way. 

Suddenly, he heard a rather loud rustle in the bushes where Marinette was supposed to be hiding. As both Alix and Ivan looked in the direction of the sound, Adrien aimed his gun at the ground near their feet, shooting once, twice. 

The fact that they had been hit by striking green paint seemed to be more important to Alix and Ivan than the sound in the bushes - exactly what Marinette had thought. In a flash, they were heading his way, not stopping to think about the fact that neither of them were supposed to be working alone, that each would have to come in pairs. 

So as Adrien hid himself in a cave made out of leaves (again, Marinette was a genius), Adrien watched with nervous eyes as Marinette sprinted across the field in a mad attempt to get to the flag. 

As soon as her hand had touched the flag, Adrien jumped up from his hiding spot, ducking and running as fast as ever as Ivan tried to hit him. Marinette was running as well, narrowly avoiding Alix's shots. 

Adrien's eyes widened as he realized Alix was going to use the same tactic they had - hit the ground Marinette was going to run on so she would, by default, get hit. 

It was the rule, after all. Just _one_ spot of paint on you, and you were out of the game.

"Marinette, jump!" Adrien shouted, and Marinette nodded in understanding, jumping as Alix shot about three balls of paint onto the ground. 

Unfortunately, Adrien hadn't thought about the fact that he and Marinette had been too close to each other when he had told her to jump. 

A fact he only realized once Marinette landed onto him. 

They both let out a sound of distress as they fell to the ground, Marinette falling beside Adrien. They both yelled in surprise as they saw the metal rod that was the flagpole hurl their way, closing their eyes to prepare for the impact, but opening their eyes when they found out that they hadn't got hit at all. 

Well, it was impossible to be hit by something you had in your hands. 

Adrien's hand was right below Marinette's, both curled around the pole. 

"Gotcha." Marinette breathed, relieved as she smiled at Adrien. 

The sound of applause filled the air, and Adrien and Marinette sat up as they grinned in thanks at their teacher and classmates. 

"That was really cool, you guys." Alix complimented as she grinned at her classmates. "You work really well together!" 

"Let's just say a bit of _luck_ goes a long way." Marinette giggled, winking at Adrien, whose eyes went wide in awe. 

"You just made a pun!" he exclaimed, acting like a kid who had just been told that Christmas was that day. "You made a pun!" 

"Here's the special prize I promised you two!" their teacher cried, interrupting Marinette's answer. With a grin, he hung two medals onto Marinette and Adrien's necks. "Congratulations!" 

The two looked at them in awe, their mouths forming perfect o's. "Woah. This is absolutely amazing." Marinette said, grinning down at her reflection in the gold medal.

"Don't you mean, _miraculous?_ " Adrien gave Marinette a grin that was too Chat Noir for her tastes. 

"What am I going to do with you, silly kitty?" she sighed, shaking her head. 

"Love me." Adrien answered, blushing immediately as the answer left his mouth. 

Marinette grinned, moving closer to Adrien, making the blonde blush as Marinette's lips moved closer and closer to his own. He took a deep breath, preparing for the kiss that Marinette was undoubtedly going to reward him, but she moved in the last second and placed a small kiss on his cheek, grinning as he looked down at her with disbelief. 

"See you later!" she cried, running off to latch herself onto Alya's arm, the two starting to chat about their recent experiences.

"I love her." Adrien sighed, smiling to himself as he watched Marinette walk off. Beside him, Nino shook his head, gently pulling Adrien by the arm to get them to leave.

* * *

"See, Tikki was right. You are Ladybug, with or without the mask. Paintball showed that." Adrien smiled, standing alongside Marinette on the latter's balcony as they enjoyed the cool night air. 

"Both of us are. I guess we both realized that we don't need leather and spandex to make us a great team." Marinette smiled, looking down at the cup of hot choco she had in her hands. 

"But in all honesty, spandex looks good on you." Adrien commented, grinning as Marinette nudged him. "Ow! Okay, unfair, you haven't even given me a reward for being good." The model pouted, as if it would make Marinette pity him more. 

Marinette laughed. "A medal isn't enough for you?" 

"It didn't come from you." Adrien pointed out. 

"Alright, then. I'm afraid the only payment I give is in kisses." 

"Good, because the only payment I accept is in kisses."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AHHHH I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS 
> 
> I spent a good fifteen minutes staring at the screen, wondering how on _earth_ Marinette and Adrien would get the flag. This was hard to write, but I do love a challenge once in a while! Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> As usual, leave your amazing comments if you have the time! If you don't, thanks for reading anyway! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. This is a work of fiction by a fan and is non-canon.


End file.
